


tension

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, brother dynamic for tommy and tubbo otherwise everyone else is friends, dream is just mean, pain. just lots of pain, spoilerd obviously, tubbo angst, tubbo misses his bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: tubbo meets with tommy again, but hes thouroughly convinced tommy despises him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	tension

tubbo sent ranboo off, intentions of speaking to technoblade only, he hoped were clear. now, he was stood between a festive holiday home, zoned out. he was supposed to negotiate weapons, with the man who betrayed his country, and quite frankly, the thought dissatisfied him.he didnt snap back into reality until he subconsiously flicked his gaze toward movement, focusing on it steadily. there were four people there. _four? why the hell are there four?_ he blinked hard, figuring his vision was blurry. though, it never cleared, and he felt rising anxiety as they came into view. he made out the familiar figures of ranboo and technoblade. the other was painful for him to think too hard about for whatever reason, and the other, he came up empty. he opted to stare at the ground awkwardly to pass his time. it wasnt for long, his blissful trance on the snow broken as technoblade stood a few feet away from him. tubbo glanced up, and he froze, the world going silent around him for a moment. he relived the dull ache he felt when he saw the unfamiliar figure next to technoblade. it made sense. stood next to the one who killed tubbo, the one who blew up his country, the one for all wrongs worth blaming for, was tommy, his best friend. _old best friend,_ he supposed. he pretended like the thought didnt hurt that much. 

then he realized, he was supposed to be talking, and not just staring blankly. "hello," he managed, but it came out quiet and shaky. "hello, technoblade." he tried again. he wasnt fully satisfied with it but it was easy to blame his shakiness on the cold. technoblade nodded to him, starting to say something. tubbo was dully aware of tommy's stare boring into him, but he refused to look. it was a hallucination, it had to be. _it had to be._ tubbo didnt say anything for a long while, his ears rung too loud and he couldnt hear. he jumped when technoblade leaned foward, snapping back into reality. "are you listening?" he bitterly accused, dragging his attention away from the peculiar events happening. he nodded, barely noticeable and guiltily, taking a step back. "yeah, yes, i just... im so confused," now it was his turn to force eye-contact. he turned to stare at tommy, words drying on his tongue. they locked eyes, and tubbo clenched his teeth. the silence was incredibly loud, and he wanted to melt into the floor. "hello." tommy muttered, though behind the obvious venom, longing and resentment lay. tubbo felt guilt prick at him. "you're alive..?" he managed quietly. it came out thickly, as though he had just cried. tommy only stared at him in silence. he, too, felt guilt, he knew that he did. he could tell from the way he broke the contact first. 

"so my tools." technoblade interjected. tubbo nodded stiffly. "yeah, right. your tools." technoblade gestured to connor behind them, who looked equally as confused as tubbo felt. he wasnt here for half of the drama; of course he wouldnt know what goes on. but he stayed silent as technoblade continued. "if i dont get my trident back, this guy dies." he offers dully. tubbo felt exhaustion drag at him. _why_ couldnt his citizens just stay alive? "i dont have your trident." he bit back sourly. technoblade hummed, and it was tommys turn to talk. "you dont have it? why?" tubbo was sent back in a wave of nastolgia, painfully reminded of the bench and the discs, and how he wouldnt have that moment back any time toon. he shook his head, clearing his mind, and tried to answer him. all that came out was a sorrowful question. "what, and you're sidingwith technoblade now?" the bitterness he tried to mask his guilt with sounded truly fake. he winced at it, trying to ignore it. a flash of surprise lingered on tommys gaze for a moment, but not too short that tubbo didnt catch it. "yeah, yeah, i am." he finally answered. "because remember, you exiled me, tubbo. i didnt really have any choice." he wanted to say more to him, to apologize and tell him how much he missed his friend, how lonely lmanburgs been and that he did it to protect him. but they once again, dried on his tongue, so he said nothing. 

"how about my crossbow and pickaxe?" technoblade offered. tubbo thought for a moment, turning to ranboo, who shrugged. he took a shaky breath, nodding slowly. "yeah, sure. your pickaxe and crossbow." he felt numb again, unaware of ranboo leaving his side to go find the hidden chest. he met eyes with tommy once again, and flinched when he recognized anger lying in them. "you didnt visit me in exile." he commented flatly. "i did, i was just shooed out." tubbo defended himself almost immediately, desperation clawing at him. he was set on trying to forget the pillar. that _god forsaken pillar._ "no, you didnt, you never visited! you never went to my party!" tubbo felt guilt prick at him for the fifth time that day. "what party? i was never invited to a party!" "yes you were, dickhead! dream said everyone got invited! dont try that on me!" tubbo went silent. it was quiet for several heart aching moments, and he wished ranboo would hurry. technoblade said nothing, just observed their tension. "you never visited me in exile. not once." he repeated. "i did! i thought you were dead!"tubbo bit back a sob threatening to escape, starting to tremble. it was true. he thought he was dead. and as of now, all of _this_ was so much to take in. it was tommys turn to be silent, but shortly after his silence, he looked away to the direction ranboo went in and muttered a "whatever." tubbo forced back the urge to say more. a machine caught tommys eye, and he stared for a moment, before letting out a half hearted joke. "what, did they try to kill you?" he shot to technoblade. he jumped when technoblade answered seriously, and his gaze shot toward tubbo accusingly, who tensed up and stared at the ground. he decided not to listen to what tommy was going to tell him. he knew it would hurt. so he drowned out his shouting, not moving a muscle.

it felt like forever, so many hours, until ranboo came back. he eyed the pair curiously, but handed the tools to technoblade reluctantly, who took them and stashed them safely. he turned to tommy, elbowing him gently, and turned to leave, with a phrase that stung more than it should have; "let's go home, tommy." tommy followed him closely, but paused. he turned back around, gaze scanning lmanburg one last time, landing on tubbo. they made eye-contact once again, causing tubbo to freeze up, and begin to curse the fact tommy was too far away to properly examine his emotions. they stared at each other for a long, drawn-out few moments, before tommy turned away and, more reluctantly and slowly, tubbo noticed, followed technoblade. guilt shot at him from every angle, harder than before, and he suddenly wished he'd said more to tommy when they were face to face. 


End file.
